Alexis
Alexis was a character on The Originals. She debuts in the first episode of the third season. She was Lucien Castle's personal forecaster and a witch. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Lucien brought Klaus to his newly acquired penthouse where he hosted a part of many high-class vampires, feeding on humans for fun. Lucien pulled Klaus into an isolated room, introducing him to Alexis, a cypher who could apparently see the future. When Lucien asked Klaus to drink from her with him, Alexis offered a prophetic warning about the future of Klaus and his family. After Alexis left to sit on the bed in the room, Lucien told Klaus that he would need him with the growing threat. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Alexis show the vision of the downfall of the Mikaelson Family to Elijah and Klaus. In which they see Marcel, who is on his knees on the floor of what looks like St. Louis Cathedral and wiping at a cut on his face as someone stands over him and Lucien, who is stroking the palm of Cami's hand in the interrogation room, as though he's reading the lines. Cami looks nervous as he does so. In A Walk on the Wild Side, after having a vision of Klaus dying, she went over to the building where the Strix were having a party, seemingly haven given up. When Freya came to 'rescue' her, she responded by casting an aphasia spell, and then showing Freya a vision of her being trapped in a wooden coffin and buried alive, claiming that it was by the very family she had spent a millennium trying to find. While recovering from the spell, Freya knocked her out with a sucker punch. After regaining consciousness, she apologized to Lucien for leaving, however said that she was certain of her vision, and that the object that killed Klaus must be seen to be understood. She offered Hayley and Elijah her blood to show her the vision. However, poison slipped in her drink earlier by Aurora began to take effect, causing her vision to degrade as she began bleeding and dying. Personality Alexis was a witch who was very loyal to Lucien, working to find out the threat to Klaus' life so it would not kill him, and thus Lucien, and became distraught upon believing that it was unavoidable. Due to the nature of her powers requiring vampires to feed off of her, she showed no fear at the prospect of vampire feeding on her, or being around vampires at all, not even large numbers like the Strix. She was very confident in her powers, as she smugly informed Freya that the moment Freya walked in the room, she saw thousands of possible futures, and how to react to them. Physical Appearance Alexis is a good looking woman, with light brown wavy hair, fair skin and a tribal tattoo on both her shoulder and her breast and an inscription on the right forearm. Wearing, in addition, accessories such as rings and dangling earrings. Powers and Abilities Alexis is described as a cypher who apparently could see the future. Lucien says that Alexis was an expert in patterns, trends, cycles and is very knowledgeable in the provisions regarding the stock market. However, her abilities are not absolute. Over time, the visions become more clear, and are vague in the beginning. Also, she is not omniscient, as she was unable to foresee Aurora poisoning her drink. Her abilities as a clairvoyant are however, still very powerful, as she was able to see a thousand outcomes to her meeting with Freya Mikaelson, also being able to somewhat incapacitate her with a choking spell, although the powerful with Freya is. Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' (Mentioned) *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans '' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (Death/Final Appearance) Quotes :Alexis (to Klaus) : "I've heard so much about you. The famous hybrid. Your ancient heart beats strong indeed for someone in such danger." :Alexis (to Klaus) : "By all means! But, if you want the most from the experience, I suggest you feed on me. As you do, I'll allow you into my mind. You can see for yourself." :Alexis (to Klaus) : "Drink deep, but beware-- what you broke is past repair. All your oaths you betrayed, your sacred vows you've severed. And now you see that nothing last for always and forever. Three yet remain, two already crossed-- yet, in one year's time, you'll all be lost. As your family is undone, you will seed the beast that is to come." :Alexis (to Klaus) : "My visions are conjured from you. The threat you face will be more clear the longer I am in your presence. Kill me, and you'll never see what's coming." :--''For the Next Millennium'' ---- :Alexis (to Klaus) : "Since family is one of your concerns, and you two are brothers, are you so sure you want to see what I have to show you?" :--''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' Gallery alexis1.jpg alexis2.jpg TO_301_0929Alexis.jpg TO_301_0939LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0958LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_1910Alexis.jpg Normal_TO304_1987FreyaAlexis.jpg Normal_TO304_2037FReyaAlexis.jpg Normal_TO304_2883LucienAlexis.jpg Normal_TO304_2926Alexis.jpg Normal_TO304_2993Alexis-Lucien.jpg Trivia * Alexis is the second psychic introduced in The Originals, the first was Ruben Morris in the second season. The first to define herself with this term was Bonnie Bennett, in the first season of The Vampire Diaries. * Alexis, despite being a witch, is working in the pay of a vampire. ** The relationship between Alexis and Lucien can be considered similar to the one that happened between Klaus and Greta Martin. * Alexis has prophesied the destruction of Mikaelson family and the coming of the "Beast". See Also Category:The Originals Characters Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Characters Category:Psychics Category:Deceased